Darkend Arms
by Tigtig2003
Summary: As i feel the sting of the blade reach my arms i can't help but release a sigh and tilt my head back enjoying the pleasurable pain that courses through my entire body. male/male tom defeated 5th year in g.o.f, light bashing, munipulative dumbles, weasly bashing, draco/harry emo harry harry 6th year abuse / self harm might change pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a harry's depressed and he self harms and smokes fanfiction. emo harry potter slytherin harry abused harry enjoy light side bashing oh sirius bashing sorry  
 **"Speeking"**  
 **~hissing~**  
Enjoy not beta'd all mistakes are entirely mine  
may not post regularly  
All harry's pov

* * *

As i feel the sting of the blade reach my arms i can't help but release a sigh and tilt my head back enjoying the pleasurable pain  
that courses through my entire body. slice after slice i slowly leave my surroundings and feel the relief that only the little lines of read droplets can give me.  
I drop the blade that is covered in blood and as it makes it's way to my cupboard floor it seems as it's falling in slow motion"  
but after a few seconds my muddled brain realizes it's just the blood loss that is making my vision go blurry

I look at my arms and sigh in disappointment the feeling of pleasure almost completely dissipated leaving a slow painful throb on my wrist

I know i can't let myself die no matter how much i wish i could  
so i slowly use my arm that i haven't cut tonight and grab the shirt in the corner of my cupboard that is covered in blood from continuous usage and expertly wrap it around my wrist stopping the blood from pouring out rapidly

I finally decide that i'm not going to die in my sleep and move from my crouching position and curl into a ball on my makeshift bed  
that consists of old comforters that have holes covering the majority of it and clothing to ripped for even me to were them

Fuck schools tomorrow is my final thought before i am taken into a nightmare filled sleep

I wake up to nothing other than nightmares which i guess would not be a normal occurrence if i was anybody else which leads me to believe that i am indeed a level a freak but that's what the dursleys have been telling me so of course i would never admit it and let them win

I look at the floor and move my hand around to try and find my alarm clock that i took out of dudley's trash a while ago after having no success i concentrate on the magic on my hands and say "lumos"

With my hands brightening up the floor i quickly find it and use my hands to see the time in the otherwise pitch black room not that it can even be consider a room, i scuff inwardly

I am about to peak out the slots of my cupboard only for aunt petunia to open the door and give me a suspicious look seeing me so close to the door but ushers me out of the kitchen to make breakfast anyway

I end up walking to the train station after vernan gave me a few punches 'for good luck' good luck indeed i think sarcastically

I can't help but think what my 'friends' are going to think of me but i really don't care

I dyed my hair black and know it swoops creating cool bangs on my forehead and what's cool hair without piercings, i now have a pair of snake bites on my bottom lip and an eyebrow piercing on my left eyebrow. But to top it off i'm wearing my new asking alexandria t shirt with one of my tightest pair of grey skinny jeans followed my kick ass braclets going from the top of my wrist to an inch before my elbow covering all my cuts and scars

I wonder how dumble will react with me wearing my beanie, vans, and riding a skateboard into the train station but i wasn't born to please i was born to be a slytherin and best dressed i think smugly to myself

after i skate through the barrier i get a lot of stairs from wizard family but i ignore them in favor of kicking the bottom of my skateboard and catching it so i can carry it on hogwarts, i walk quickly so i can put my luggage on the train and get a good compartment

I walk right to the back of the train were the slytherins usually sit and sprawl out on the left side of the bench and pass out before i can stop myself

* * *

I wake up to the sound of voices but keep my eyes closed trying not to bring attention to myself

"He's so cute"

"Draco is he new"

"No if he is my father never heard about it"

"Who falls asleep in the middle of a compartment"

"He's so emo"

As i open my eyes i hear "He's waking up" followed by silence

I Notice the slytherins are staring at me i slowly sit up and unconsciously bite my lip rings

"Uh hello" i say nervously

"Hello i'm draco malfoy and you are" malfoy says expanding his arm for me to shake

"Harrison evans" i say accepting the handshake

After a pregnant pause i finally break the silence with "shit is their any way i can smoke on this fucking train"

"Uh what's smoke" is the response from who i believe is pansy parkinson

"Wait a sec" i say putting my hand in my back pocket and pulling out my pack of smokes

I pull one out and put it in between my lips and use the lighter that i left in the pack to light it and inhaling greedily "shit" i say in contemptment

I finally realize that i need to ventilate the smoke so i look around and open the one of the windows to my left and blow in that direction after i puff a couple more and am halfway through my smoke blaise zabini finally gets the nerve to ask "what's in it"

I swing my feet so they are touching the ground and say "tobacco and a whole other bunch of shit i can't remember"

"Can i have one" i hear draco say to eagerly

"I'm not sure they're addictive and cost a shit tone oh and fuck up you're lunges"i say evenly not caring the slightest of my health

"never mind then" draco says disappointed

"Don't worry if we stay friends then you'll have another chance to try a smoke, deal" i say

"Deal" he says and we both burst out laughing and in my case giggling

I hope he'll still like me i think to myself when he finds out about how i am harry potter his arch rival

* * *

thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

finally its the 2nd chapter i hope you enjoy ****

Hey guys this is a harry's depressed and he self harms and smokes fanfiction. emo harry potter, slytherin harry, abused harr,y enjoy light side bashing, and oh its Sirius bashing sorry(not sorry)  
 **"Speaking"**  
 **~hissing~**

may not post regularly  
All harry's pov  
please R&R

* * *

 **beta-ed by the wonderful _bladerchickoo1_ for editing this story **

* * *

The train comes to a complete stop and I quickly go to the luggage compartment and grabbing my suitcase. I was greatly surprised by the height and body of Draco, I thought he was hot last year but now… I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands to myself.

I approach the castle doors and I am pleasantly surprised to see Draco leisurely leaning against the wall right inside the doors. I hide the grin that appears on my face and saunter over to him, making sure to sway my hips as I go, and basking in the glory of seeing him drool and stare at my… lower anatomy, which isn't much of a secret with these pants.

I finally stand right in front of him and suddenly all my former courage goes away when he places his hands lightly on my hips and draws soothing circles with his thumbs while giving me this strange look that I can't quite decipher. I make an embarrassing squeaking sound when Blaise clears his throat and I frantically step away from Draco, a heavy blush painting my cheeks.

Draco starts heading towards the doors to the great hall but I quickly grab his wrist stopping him, "Can I talk to you for a second," I ask quietly but still loud enough to be heard over all of the students.

"Ok," he returns clearly confused, Pansy and Blaise quickly stop what they're doing too until I say, "Alone." They give me suspicious looks but don't follow us as I drag Draco into one of the closet doors, which happens to be a random classroom for a subject that I don't take.

I look up at Draco and meet his eyes knowing that the look he's giving me could end in a matter of minutes and I don't want to give that up. I clear my throat, "What's about to happen… I'm sorry, I'm probably about to betray your trust, but I do want to be you're friend."

"Hey, it's okay," he says softly, placing his hands on my hips in the same place they were in the hallway.

"Maybe," I whisper, and quickly leave the room. I don't see Draco drop his hands to his sides, or hear his whispered, "Damn it Harry."

I quickly enter the great hall and sit next to Neville, who immediately recognizes me and whispers almost in disbelief, "Harry is that you?"

"Yep it is Nev, and I love it!"

"Good for you, it's nice seeing you well… happy, mate."  
"And it's nice seeing you with your own wand," I say smiling back at Neville's already beaming face.

"Gran was so happy that you were sending me letters that she took me to Ollivanders and bought me a wand, my wand."

"Anything for you Nev," I say, poking him which makes him squawk, and playfully bump my shoulder with his.

I go to call Neville out for being a life size teddy bear, only to be pushed towards the table by Ron.

"Do you freaks know where Harry is?" He asks with contempt.

I turn my head around and look at Ron in a new light, I knew he was a jealous little thief but I didn't know he was a complete and utter bully.

"Well…" he drawls.

"No, no we haven't," I say not willing to reveal my identity just yet.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me fag," he smirks, clearly loving the attention of all the people who are watching the argument.

"So what if I'm a fag," I question evenly, and bring my hand to swipe my hair out of my eyes so he can see me glaring at him.

He laughs, "That's- that's hilarious the freaks a pillow biter. I wonder how many guys have fucked you, the slut that you are."

Before he can respond... or grab his wand I wrap my hand around his neck and use the other one to hold my wand to his temple. Ignoring the gasps of shock I lean into his face and with clenched teeth whisper, "I could kill you right here right now, and if you ever call me a freak again, I swear I will make sure you are tortured even in your afterlife, do you understand?" I whisper dangerously.

"Yes… fag," he says after I push him away.

"Alright pedophile," I sing. I laugh when he stomps away like a toddler who is quickly followed by Hermione.

"Nice Harry…." Nev says giving me a high five. "I'm going to miss you," he says sighing softly.

"Me to Nev, me too," I whisper not loud enough to hear me.

Dumblefuck's voice is heard throughout the whole room and the sorting of the first years starts. I pay attention to this ceremony knowing it's going to mine too. As the last kid sits down at his respective table of Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stands up to say the final words which will conclude the sorting and start the feast. I stand up, dozens of pairs of eye are looking at me curiously, and I yell, "I demand a resorting!"

Dumbledore looks at me, quite not recognizing me so he says in his normal godfatherly façade, "Sure, my boy."

I make my way to the stool and one by one I cast a quick glance at each of the teachers, lingering on Snape my future head of house. When I meet his eyes I know he immediately recognizes me by that shocked look on his face. His usually calm and composed look, thanks to him mastering occlumency, is nowhere to be found.

I sit on the stool, and before Dumble places the hat on my head he asks, "What is your name my boy?"

I smirk and say loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "Harry Potter!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is a harry's depressed and he self harms and smokes fanfiction. emo harry potter slytherin harry abused harry enjoy light side bashing  
"Speaking"  
~hissing~  
Enjoy not beta'd all mistakes are entirely mine

All harry's pov

* * *

finally a new chapter i will now be posting regularly. i missed my regular reveiwers

* * *

The great Hall becomes deathly silent at my confession and I take more pleasure than I should from the stunned expression on Dumbledore's face.

Before dumblefuck can try to convince my to change my mind I place the sorting hat on top of my head.

"hello Harry Potter or should I say Harry potter-black-gryffindor-slytherin."

"hello"I say replying to the hats voice In my head.

"have you finally decided to go to be placed in your rightful house?" it questions me and I nod forgetting that I should verbally reply.

"you still have greatness to be fulfilled young hogwarts hear." the hat finishes.

"maybe.."I reply finishing the already short conversation.

"SLYTHERIN." the hat yells and I gracefully pull the hat off of my head and flatten my hair.

I take a look around the room and try to suppress my giggles, everyone is looking at me in disbelief and even Dumbledore looks like he's about to have a heart attack.

I look up and down the slytherin table hoping that Draco and his friends aren't to angry at me and I'm a little surprised when I see draco give me an inviting smile and make a hand movement to summon me towards him.

I hope of the stool, my long legs carrying me gracefully across the room and I make my way towards my new house.

When I get close enough Draco removes his hand and stops patting the seat beside him leaving me a space to sit down which I gracefully accept.

"surprise" i end up saying loud enough for the whole table to hear me which snaps them all out of their stunned silence and they immediately start talking to each other in hushed voices.

I turn my body so I am facing Draco and I bite my lip trying to think about how I should start a conversation with him But I end up suppressing a smirk as I see his eyes on my lips. I slowly swipe my tongue against my bottom lip making it seem like I'm doing it unconsciously but I watch as Draco's face flushes and he shifts his leg under the table trying to hide his slowly growing election.

Before I can continue dumbledorks starts his beginning of the year speech which I barely pay attention to as I'm to lost in my thoughts. I guess I zoned out longer than I thought because I see blase snapping his fingers infront of my face trying to get my attention.

"uhh hello" i say as I grab the salad from in front of me and grab an apple tart.

"so… Harry potter" pansy says in between bites.

"well it's actually Harry evans-potter but I preference Harry evans" i say.

Draco finally opens his mouth and I'm surprised that he doesn't have an ounce of anger in his voice "so Harry I guess you're going to be sleeping with me as I'm the only one that isn't sharing are room."

"I guess so" I say trying to keep my voice calm as I think about how I'm so not going to be able to hide my crush if I'm basically living with this guy.

We end up talking throughout dinner and I find myself greatly enjoying the conversations I'm apart of and I'm really happy I decided to change houses.

Hallway through dinner I look towards the gryffindor and am met with three glares from my ex best friends and Ron's sister. I realize that i had unconsciously flinched at the stares as I feel Draco's arms snake around my waist and possessively pulling my closer.

I stay like that for the rest of dinner and when we are all finished eating I am pulled by draco towards the slithering dorms and find myself in a room that has a blue bed that is obviously Dracos and a black bed that has splatters of neon green all over it. I see my belongings at the end of my bed so I quickly open it and pull out my band posters. I pull out my wand from my pant leg and stick the all around my bed with magic. I am completely satisfied when I see all of the walls covered and my side of the room looks awesome.

I sit cross legend on my bed watching draco as he organises his books and places them on a shelf. After watching him do that for what I guess for more than 5 minutes I whine Draco's name and his eyes find my side of the room and go impossibly wider as he sees all of the poster with guys covered in tattoos and war paint and he rolls his eyes as he looks at my face and sees me pouting at him.

"I'm bored" I say with a slight whine.

"the find somthing to do" draco the prat says with a slight joking tone.

My features light up and I quickly run towards my trunk and pull out a deck of muggle playing cards that I stole from dudley that have batman on them.

Before draco can protest I'm pulling him toward my bed so he's sitting cross legged in front of me.

"what do you want?" he asks raising his left eyebrow and I can hear the amused tone in his voice.

"I'm going to teach you how to play cards" I say while shuffling the deck and placing 8 cards in front of each of us.

I spend the rest of the night teaching him how to play games like crazy 8s to games like president and we both end up falling asleep on top of my bed with playing cards covering us


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys this is a harry's depressed and he self harms and smokes fanfiction. emo harry potter slytherin harry abused harry enjoy light side bashing\

"Speaking"

" _past"_

~hissing~

Enjoy not beta'd all mistakes are entirely mine  
All harry's pov

* * *

so i finaly uploded im also looking for a new beta that can turn chapters back very quickly and are willing to help with my other storys (pm me if interested). here you go veiwers.

* * *

I'm _running, the end of ferns brush against my ankles and the top of bushes leave long bleeding scratches upon my pale skin._

 _I hear the sound of leaves crunching behind me and i run faster, Nagini making hissing noises behind me that I can't quite make out._

 _I suddenly hear the sound desperation and the appearance of death eaters surrounding me at all angles makes me trip over an unassuming tree root._

 _I can barely hear the sound of them approaching over my rapid breathing and I feel the sharp teeth of the dangerous snake pierce through my skin. I let out a scream and I feel the poison travel through my veins._

"-harry, Harry wake up." a frantic voice exclaims and I find myself clutching my arm where the dream snake had pierced through skin.

Through the haze of the nightmare I don't notice that I'm still letting out screams that must of alerted everyone in the slytherin common room and I quickly clamp my mouth shut.

"hey it's okay"draco murmurs bringing me towards his chest and wrapping his arms around my small frame

For the first time in a long time I feel completely comforted and well… safe. The feeling of the bonds arms around me even beats the feel of a blade slicing through my wrists.

"m'night" I mumble into Draco's shoulder as I fall back asleep.

I reawaken to the feel of being cocooned in warmth and I realize my current predicament… I can't move without the arms around me tightening and restricting my movement even more.

"uhh draco." I whisper wiggling slightly in his arms.

"dracoooo" I whine and I'm rewarded with him letting out a sleepy groan

I turn my head and wiggle again, I repeat his name and I see his eyes open.

He takes in his surroundings and he finally notices I'm in his arms, I instead of him letting me go like I expected he pulls me impossibly closer and let's out a deep growl.

My eyebrows climb impressively high at the act.

"Draco we have to go to class."

He doesn't budge, I try a different angle.

"Draco I'm-I'm hungry can we go eat"

He immediately straightens his posture and let's go of me.

"let's get dressed" draco says in a strained voice.

I climb out of his arms and I can see draco restraining himself from pulling me back into them. I magicaly straighten my hair and grab my clothes to change in the bathroom.

I head to the bathroom and slide into a pair of grey skinny jeans and a white falling in reverse tshirt.

I leave the bathroom to see draco already changed into a pair of blue jeans and a maroon long sleeve shirt.

As survivors of the battle at the graveyard last year we have been permitted to wear what every we want under our school robes as long as we actually wear something under them and don't go walking around nude under our robes but it'll be fun cause I know Seamus is going to eventually try.

For someone who barely ate during the summer I'm unsurprisingly hungry and basically pull draco down to the great hall much to his amusement.

We are quickly seated into our seats from last night and I notice we are the last ones to arrive to the head masters annoyance.

Breakfast quickly starts and I find myself quickly pulled into a conversation about the latest broom in the market by pansy.

I don't even question the arm that is wrapped around my waist and I just bask in the comfort it gives me.

I find out that me and Draco are taking all of the same classes so throughout the day draco sits next to me and acts like he did in the great hall.

After classes were on our way to the quidditch pitch for some flying we come across hermione and Ron.

"what do you want?" I ask and sneer.

"harry you had no idea how worried worried we were." hermione says sounding like she was about to burst out in tears

"like mate how can you willingly sleep in a room filled with death eaters." ron continues

"I'm better off there than I am in gryffindor where everyone turns on me at the slightest turn of events" I say and I feel Draco's hand rest on the bottom of my back

"I'm sorry about that Harry is just-"

"just what ron, thought I cheated to play in the triwizard cup when you knew I wanted nothing to do with the competition."

"now harry-" granger says offended on Ron's behalf "you know that that was stressful for ron"

"yeah-" I say " it was also stressful for me having to compete in a deadly tournament that I didn't want to be apart of in the first place all the while having to deal with the hate from everyone in my own house. And then having to duel with voldemort to the death right after seeing the only person who was nice to me killed. So hermione who has the right to be stressed out" I finish painting from not taking a breath joring my rant

"were leaving" draco says noticing I'm about to loose my temper

"let Harry decide for himself ferret" ron says taking a step forward

"let's go draco so I can beat you at catching the snitch… again" I say giggling slightly as I grab Draco's wrist and lead him towards the doors to the quidditch pitch and giving my old friends a glare before I let the doors close behind us

"that was fun" I say to draco my voice dripping with sarcasm as I bump my shoulder to Dracos

"yes it was totally fun, it was like stabbing your toe over and over again, so enjoyable"

"shut up asshole." I say as I reach into my pocket and grab the snitch as I let it fly into the air.


End file.
